


"Dark" - Origin

by Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Origins and Summaries [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: The origins of my HC version of Darkiplier.
Series: Origins and Summaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690681
Kudos: 3





	"Dark" - Origin

“This’ll work, I promise…” 

* * *

I woke slowly. …the last words in my head still echoed, a nauseous feeling in my stomach as I stood. I looked around myself unsteadily, trying to get my bearings – but as I turned, I saw the face of my murderer. …William. …friend or foe? …it did not matter. I backed up a step, revulsion growing even as the man stood to give hasty reassurances.  
Why did I know this man’s name? …why was the man holding my cane?  
“I thought you were dead,” William said, a smile on his face as he broke into the ramblings of a broken man trapped in denial. William was moving as he spoke, so I stepped accordingly to keep a distance, wary, distrusting even as he placed my cane on a table beneath a mirror. As William stumbled away still rambling delusions to the names of the dead, I moved and hesitantly took hold of my cane – only to see my hand change before my vary eyes, warping from female to male. I inspected it, feeling a simmering, cold rage boiling up within me as I recalled the events that had gotten me to this point. I cracked my neck, stiff and broken, back into place, unflinching as my very aura snapped out in rage and cracked the mirror before me in response. …and then I looked at myself. … **This was my body, now.** Its previous owner was dead, dragged within me, buried under the weight of my own soul alongside Damien and Celine… as well as a keening, manipulative darkness. Its whispers fed me, and I knew what I had to do. I needed answers. More importantly, I needed to cleanse my body – **my /birthright/** \- of the intruders using its shell as a home. I did not hesitate as I stormed away from the mirror, anger clear on my face. First the intruders. They wanted a man to pay, and I would have their vengeance to move them to the next plane of existence. Then I could focus on purging the darkness… the pathetic wisp of a thing called ‘the Entity’. …and then, I would be **free.** If I was forced to live in a new body… I was /determined/ to erase Bim’s influence. Come hell or high water… I would be the one in **control.**

* * *

**Part 2 - Plan**

* * *

My name would be **“Dark”.** …no one needed to know my **true** name. I sat at my desk in my office, adjusting the sleeves of my suit to hide the blackened scars of my shackles before standing and moving to the mirror hanging on the wall to my left. No, this would not do. The shadows seeping from my eyes were too obvious, and the scars would not be hidden so easily. I would need to invest in makeup to cover the signs of what I really was. Eyeliner and tattoo cover-up would do just fine.  
The twins were **loud** in my head, **bickering** again over the one they called Mark, bickering over what each thought was right and whether Damien was fit to know the **truth.** All the while, seeping behind them, thinking itself unnoticed, the Entity twisted and curled within me, **taunting them** with the **visage** of the man they thought they knew, the man they had twisted into their **villain**.  
It was nearing time to give the twins satisfaction, to rid the nuisance of their presence from my head. I didn’t need to **kill** Mark himself – besides, doing so would be **impossible** with the Entity having split itself to **possess** us both, desperate as it was for **control.** No, I needed only to **convince** them that the man was dead. I moved to a nearby bathroom, stalking through the manor while the twins continued their bickering, finding a needle from the first aid kit there as an idea formed in my head.  
I moved, then, to my office and placed the needle on the desk. I would need more than this. I would need flasks, a distiller – I would need a few things to create the concoction I had in mind, especially if it was going to be sourced from my own blood. If I played it right, I could kill 3 birds with one stone. I could taste my **freedom.** I could taste my **control.** So close… but then, once more, the shackles on my wrists began to burn, to solidify, to chain me to the void and the plane of shadows. …I was being summoned. My affairs would have to wait – some pathetic thing had managed to conduct my ritual.

* * *

**Part 3 - Control**

* * *

I stood now, the empty corpse of Mark staring from the ground of the basement before me, the ties of his restraints broken – the chair he sat upon lying on its side behind him. The twins were **satisfied** , and had indeed **left** my body behind. …the Entity had been **forced out** of Mark’s body after I’d fed him my elixir, and it had propelled itself into me. …this would be a long fight. I was tired already, its whispers and its weight surrounding me. I found it hard to breathe, but … I knew if I could just… keep **control** a little longer… I could **destroy** it. I could… I collapsed to my knees before slamming to the ground on my stomach, gasping for air. I couldn’t move.  
Everywhere, everywhere… **mocking laughter. Visions.** …none of them real. This pathetic creature had not encountered one of /my/ kind before. …it would not have control for long. I would dominate it. I would reign it in, suffocate it … just long enough to make another batch… just long enough to give me what I needed to snuff out its life. If I could rid myself of the Entity, I could rid myself of the hallucinations, after all.  
Even I knew, however, that this thing was **not the end.** …I knew the true Actor was still out there, **bending reality as easily as I could.** …I had no immediate need to cease his actions – but this thing – this **instance** of the Entity - …it had to be wiped out…


End file.
